User talk:Rev Bem
Scriptures Hello, I was just wondering whether you make scriptures for your website the same way as making a religion or a different way? If it is a different way, could you tell me how, please? SummerGoddess 22:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know, you can make them any way you wish. :::Rev Bem 23:41, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Help Hi Rev.. How can I restore my page.. So jerk removed everything and I mean everything. Kdavis005 02:05, April 28, 2011 (UTC)kdavis005 :Looks like you figured it out (just click on the page history and undo or restore). ::Rev Bem 22:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I was just wondering if you by any chance helped others to expand their religion? So far I only have a handful of members, and I would like to have much much more, but I don't exactly know how to do so. I haven't any money to create advertisements, and I don't exactly know how to create a campaign either, so I was wondering if you could help get the word out about my religion.Follower 13 01:57, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Deletion is it possible to stop people from deleting pages i have made or from adding things i dont want them to?The prophet sam 20:57, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have not seen any pages deleted, if one is let me know. In terms of protecting pages it is generally not desired if possible. You can revert any edits you do not want, if someone is spamming your pages I can ban their ip temporarily if you would like. ::Rev Bem 00:39, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Wayism :: ::Dear Rev, :: ::Yang is white, spirit, male – the beloved is dark, female, soul :: ::Is this an attempt to explain the difference between soul and spirit or is it an example of 'male superiority'aka 'masculism' ? ClubFavolosa { Lost session, but it was me, myself and Irene :-(} :::I'm not sure I agree of grouping everything to be Ying or Yang, what is important is to understand every force has an opposing force, and neither can exists without the other, which is called Ying and which is called Yang is irrelevant, both are necessary, and both should be embraced equally. ::::Rev Bem 01:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: I agree with you, but I think there are three groups: ::::# a group dividing everybody/everything in less than three groups ::::# a group dividing everybody/everything in more than three groups ::::# the others ::::Any thoughts, Rev? ClubFavolosa 08:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) aka Patio for IT :::::the others being the group dividing everybody/everything by exactly three groups? ::::::Rev Bem 01:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::: And the group who have no idea what group they belong to ClubFavolosa 17:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) How to add sections? I have seen just about everyone else here have sections in their religion, and I can't figure out how to add this to mine. For instance : Rituals, Core Values, AfterLife, Saints, etc. This is the first time I have used Wiki and I'm very confused -- but have a whole religion to record. Thanks for any help you can render... Edited: I think I figured out the basics...Hope this works :). SilviaH 10:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Gaining followers Hi, do you know how to gain followers? - Koklar, modern prophet of the Nankri Faith. Wasup? nice man. this is cool stuff, i linked my site to it. peace omnimodus.wikia.com Washingtonism religion page Hello, I wanted to know if you´re the same person who created the "Washingtonism" religion page, your name appeared only as "Bt209035" on the Washingtonism page. The reason I ask is because I want to know if there are others who literally worship George Washington and the Founders as Deities. I am extremely fascinated by this and I have some theories myself on the Washington Apotheosis, his figurative Deification, and American "civil religion" and its relation with Christianity, Jesus, and pagan/Roman/Greek religion and philosophy. I would very much like to know who created the Washingtonism page because I want to know if this is either an actual existing religious group somewhere, or one that is in the process of existing. Foundingfathersgirl (talk) 04:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC) founding fathers girl Foundingfathersgirl (talk) 04:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hello. Why doesn't this wiki have a chat option? Regards. Muhammadreza I (talk) 14:08, April 6, 2014 (UTC)